the_skum_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Merriment
Background Sister Merriment knows little of her early childhood. Much of it is a blur, strange snapshots of faded memories that get harder to remember with each passing year. The past was never something she thought appropriate to linger on, so it mattered little to lose such things. Her parents are nothing but blank faces, a general feeling of warmth, and a collection of smells she could never forget. They have no identity to her, aside from important and formative. Sister Merry was given to the service of a temple when she was four years old, after her parents were very certain of her lineage. Their intentions are wholly unknown to Merry, for her imagining of the event is far more romantic. The two who raised her, Mother Joy and Father Bliss, tell her different stories every time she asks. They all centered on the theme that Merry was a great, beloved, and magical gift. Of course, it was all rather silly to admit, so such notions are held close to her heart. All of her life has been spent around the followers of Lliira and Sune. Mother Joy and Father Bliss are very devoted to Lliira, even going so far as to retain their duties and names after their deity became an exarch of Sune and their temple was absorbed into that of Lady Firehair's. She has consistently been taught the importance of beauty, inside and out, and of passion, people, and arts. Sister Merry was happy to be in the service of Sune's temple, providing companionate love for those who sought it. Many came to the temple for love of some sort, and Merry's special skill set made her a beautiful and intelligent friend. The other Priests and Priestesses of the temple served similar roles, partaking in fine food, intelligent conversation, breathtaking art, and carnal pleasures. Merry had other ways of putting her passion into the world, and there was something in her that always made her balk at the point of taking vows. Was... was there even a Sune? It felt strange to question such a thing, but she did, and as long as she had those thoughts, she felt unworthy of progression in the ranks of the Temple hierarchy. At the age of 16, she began to write whimsical stories of love, sex, and the triumph of good over evil. They were happy, trashy little stories she made to lift spirits and explore her own way of furthering passion in the world. It was a well known pass time of the Priestesses to tell each other stories, the most tawdry parts whispered into each other and their patron's ears. Why not publish them, she thought, why not let everyone take part in something so well cherished? She began writing under a Pseudonym: Lady Calliope Stonebreaker, and her books are nothing short of somewhat artful smut. Merry remained in the temple a few months past her twenty first birthday, long after she should have taken her vows to Sune. Her parents were patient and ever understanding, though. Such an undertaking was a grand and lasting decision. Merry remained in her crisis of faith, unknowing of what to do. Push came to shove, and Merry fled the Temple, only to be immediately kidnapped by cultists. Events with the Society of the Silver Rose Merry is not one of the original kidnapped members of the Society of the Silver Rose, but rather a person they had rescued along the way. As the crew explored a gnoll-infested island, and subsequently the cave system found on it, they stumbled on a Devil Cult preparing to ritualistically sacrifice her. They were dispatched, and the group was able to save her from certain peril. After a very brief discussion and a handy copy of her resume, Merry was hired on as the ship's Doctor. She is most dutiful in recording her experiences in her Diary. Personality A Woman of Faith Most of Merry's personality was sculpted very finely by her faith in Sune and the life that her Goddess calls her to lead. She is incredibly kind, compassionate, and understanding, doing her best to treat others with respect. A Voracious Need to Learn Merry absolutely adores reading and writing. She is incredibly intelligent, having spent her life mostly with her nose in one book or another. Learning is her favorite pastime, and will go out of her way to obtain new experiences and information. Hopelessly Naive Merry is, quite notably, not at all insightful. She believes the best in people, preferring to err on the side of trusting than suspicion. It is a burden, but her comments on the matter firmly show she is aware that people lie, manipulate, and hurt others, but to treat all people as if they are out to get her is tiring and unfair. She gives every person and situation the benefit of the doubt, relying on the others in the crew to let her know if there is a danger she clearly walking into. Relationships Panaxim Tinkertop Merry works under the Great and Noble Sir Panaxim Tinkertop as his secretary, assistant, and dear friend. She has done her best to better organize his life, take down minutes for him, write detailed notes on his workings, test his contraptions, running small errands, and note any dictation he has. Of course, Merry fulfills many other responsibilities for him and the others on the boat, mostly surrounding laundry and keeping the boat clean and tidy. Their relationship is very familial, with Merry taking the role of an older sister to him. Statistics Training Sister Merriment is an accomplished Divine Soul Sorcerer, but is commonly mistaken as a Life Cleric of Sune. Her spells are primarily healing and buffing, her favorites being Cure Wounds with a Kiss, and Bless with a little Atta Boy! Skills and Proficiencies Merry is incredibly Persuasive, able to pull on other's heartstrings and stir them to moments of chivalry and compassion. She has some ability in Deception and Intimidation, but prefers not to resort to such ugliness. An accomplished Performer, Merry has a knack for picking up instruments, acting, and dancing. Her other hobbies and curiosities are purely intellectual: the study of Arcana, History, Religion, and Nature. She has been known to have an eye for detail, assisting Chiessa and Panaxim with their Investigations. Merry wants to learn more, but for the time being can speak four languages: Common, Draconic, Celestial, and Gnomish. She also has great skill in mixing potions, and has been seen playing Dragonchess with anyone who will humor her.